


Flick Of The Wrist

by slash_whump_addict



Series: Word of the Day fics - multi-fandom ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2739374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash_whump_addict/pseuds/slash_whump_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is frustrated with the Winchesters...what’s new?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flick Of The Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> Written using dictionary 'Word of the Day' e-mails as a prompt for multi-fandom ficlets.
> 
> Prompt word: Nous (British informal - Common sense; practical intelligence)

Crowley pressed the blade deeper into the traitor demon’s flesh and twisted it.

 

“It really is beyond me how those buffoons manage to make it through the day without an instruction manual! I like to think of myself as having an above average IQ but it’s a perfectly valid question, wouldn’t you say?” he asked conversationally, slicing open the demon’s spleen with a flick of his wrist. He ignored the scream of agony in favour of continuing his musings, “I mean, if they had any nous about them at all, they’d have found the bloody thing by now!”

 

~ * ~ FIN ~ * ~


End file.
